


【好兆头/Good Omens】克鲁利善用他的皮囊，亚兹拉斐尔总有份参与

by springrollfish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springrollfish/pseuds/springrollfish
Summary: 有一点之前群里和酒老师说到克鲁利蜕皮的问题克鲁利这么大条蛇我觉着他可能一千年左右蜕皮一次这样





	【好兆头/Good Omens】克鲁利善用他的皮囊，亚兹拉斐尔总有份参与

————————  
这天天使与恶魔代表在丽兹饭店订了桌席面碰头，全然不在乎这家能做好饭菜的馆子连厨子不久前才侥幸逃脱他们立志开打的世界末日之战，没有在永劫之火中烧成法国蓝带糕饼师也筛不出的细粉。  
“你们嗡就这么把那只烤不熟的天使像放白鸽那样儿一撒手送回去啦，贵宝地突然宽宏大量起来，教人怪别扭的嗡。”  
“先瞧瞧自个儿吧。听说早前你们派了三路手下，用普鲁士奥地利和俄罗斯抢波兰地皮的劲头去追杀那条蛇。”加百列挑了挑眉毛，“结果呢，Crowley Has Not Yet Perished。”  
别西卜怒目而视大天使。此时离他们大概八张桌子远的食客气冲冲地叫来了服务生，质问为什么在这样高档的餐厅里，会舀出一只在勺子上疯狂用浓汤鬼画符的苍蝇。这实在是很不识货，别西卜的地狱文书法铁画银钩神完气足，拿这支写满F..U..C…K的勺子回地狱插在门上，能吓尿一打三头地狱犬。

这场会谈的结果，以天国办事人员通用的文官腔来说：“双方进行了深入可敬的交流。我方人士站在超乎人间的更高立场，承担起了重大的责任，并且提出与双方地位相符的实际策略，纵观六千年岁月，此项政策之有效性得到了事实的证明。我等同仁将继续以勤勉忠实，虔诚纯真的态度响应主的深谋远虑。”

简单地说，就是在世界末日没有按预期到来之后，天堂与地狱分别抓捕了参与了不可言说计划的两位员工，但很快大惊失色的双方中层管理人员又将他们丢回人间决定装作一切无事发生，宛如失足摔下沙发背的猫就着四仰八叉的姿势强作镇定地舔蛋，仿佛一开始就打算这么做似的。

坦诚地说，到目前为止，无论是天堂还是地狱，都没弄清楚他们的职员是怎么逃脱了理论上必死的处罚。尤其是被送上审判庭用圣水泡澡前，已经在伦敦城内被恶魔们袭击好几回的克鲁利，某些向人类传授黑弥撒技术的魔鬼们甚至传说他将圣水转变成了蛇毒，涂在身上就可以免于一切法术伤害。  
然后，据留在现场观察的苍蝇报告，它们全化了。

既然按照常理推断无法了解真相，我们不妨追根溯源，往过去寻找蛛丝马迹。三四千年前应该是个不错的开始。

埃及。  
克蠕戾变为人形，在棕榈树清凉的阴影里躺下来，热砂烫得他肚子红通通的，要是没有鳞片保护就得灼出水泡，就像人和畜圈里牛羊的身体将要染上的一样。他在远处隐约传来的哀声中闭目小睡了一会，直到苍蝇令人心烦意乱的嗡嗡低鸣在耳边盘旋。  
“瞧瞧埃及人的村里，我还以为时隔多年天上的那位突然把我们当外派员工使唤呢。”恶魔盯着落在他鼻子尖的苍蝇通红的复眼。  
“那咱们头儿肯定不答应啊嗡。”  
“说真的，那我们是来凑什么热闹呐？”  
“趁火打劫、落井下石、浑水摸鱼、雪中送冰，在扒着悬崖边的人指头上跳个舞。这次要死好些人嗡，上头说了，让你顺手弄个千儿八百的灵魂回地狱去。”  
“你知道为了这句话我得和本地那些长着狗头狼头鸟头各种头的神打一架吗？同行是冤家！”所谓的地府是这样的，到了我们故事正片上演的时候，地狱已经分了美洲区欧洲区远东区近东区大洋洲区，时不时的各地不同分区还得为了员工手册上的规定分歧打一架。希腊罗马的多神教冥府捉襟见肘，员工总要四处走穴打秋风，在电影电视剧青少年流行读物露个脸，宛如二十世纪初只能娶了百万美元新娘才能维持生活的老贵族。斯堪的纳维亚那儿十分狂野，俄罗斯北极加上印第安太平洋群岛的萨满再野三倍。亚洲那边体制完备自成一家不希和洋人玩，可是真有钱，逢年过节烧的冥纸影响地府货币流通与金融稳定。二十世纪埃及那块儿其实比希腊好点有限，不过三四千年前尼罗河两岸的地府工作人员自上而下武德昌盛，把一个抢业务的克蠕戾揍个半死打上蝴蝶结丢进红海那一点问题都没有。  
抢不着埃及人的灵魂，那边还有准备长途旅行的以..色..列人呢。被当做别西卜传话筒的苍蝇嘤嘤嗡嗡道。  
“在这事上捣乱天上的那位能把我喀嚓劈两瓣儿。”  
“这我可管不着嗡。”苍蝇晃悠悠地飞离克蠕戾的鼻子，太阳刚照着它的翅膀，一个急速降落的的物体就把这可怜的虫子踩进了滚热的黄沙里。恶魔发誓他隐约从那只穿着埃及式凉鞋的脚下闻到了蛋白质焦糊的味道，他在心里欢呼了一声。

“克蠕戾！我没想到你在这儿！”亚兹拉斐尔高兴地迎上来，“筹划一大批人搬家有那么多事要做！我累坏啦，你往边上挪挪，让我也在树荫里坐着聊聊天吧。你来有什么事？”  
“没什么，随便逛逛。可能吃了午饭就走。”  
天使遗憾地擦擦鼻子。“这儿的麦饼和椰枣都不能吃了，牛羊肉也是。我很想吃些东西定定神，希望过段时间大伙儿启程能顺利点。”  
“要是以..色.列人顺利离开埃及，闲下来我请你去尼罗河对岸喝一杯。”克蠕戾眯起眼，地平线上是法老们的陵寝，瘟疫的黑云正滚滚而来，遮蔽那些宏伟建筑尖端的日光。“大麦啤酒，香得很，还不容易醉。”

“所以灵魂呢嗡？”别西卜问，数日后返回地狱的克蠕戾他差点不敢认。  
“会有的。我混在祭司当中钻进了金字塔——为着看起来像全身剃光的祭司，我还专门蜕了次皮——在墓道里施了点法术，谁被法老的陪葬财宝吸引打洞进去，嘭！诅咒生效，他就是我们的啦。”  
“哦，行，那很好。”蜕皮脱毛的效果未免太棒，蝇王忍不住转过脸，依然一身埃及打扮的克蠕戾脑瓜、胸脯和屁股蛋都滑溜得要命，反光晃得他眼睛疼。

善良的天使一向是投桃报李的，之后过了很多年，他在罗马请恶魔吃牡蛎。  
搭配鲜美牡蛎，席间当然要有芳醇可口的葡萄酒，此时的亚兹拉斐尔酒量尚浅，喝不到半个双耳瓶便倒下了，一觉睡到第二天清晨。  
起初他以为外头正下雨，亚兹拉斐尔下床探头出去，顿时捂着眼睛尖叫起来。  
“天哪！克蠕戾！”  
“我现在叫克鲁利，天使。”  
“你……你拿的是什么东西！放下它！把它弄小放回袍子里面去！太不体面啦！”恶魔在湿漉漉的旅店天井里转悠，手里甩着，甩着……亚兹拉斐尔后悔做这一回东了，坊间流传的牡蛎功效原来对恶魔也管用，而且效果好到没法儿看！那玩意儿看上去简直像条大蟒！  
“皮蜕下来就没法儿弄小啦。”克鲁利捏了捏手里的条状物，它从“嘴”的部分滋出一股水来，天使看得脸色发青。“半夜里旅店马厩着了火，它要是太短伸不到台伯河汲水，现在就烧到你喜欢的那家牡蛎馆子了。”噢，这是真的。亚兹拉斐尔涨红了脸，他终于注意到那些烧焦的柱子和熏黑的墙。“佩特罗尼乌斯感谢你。”天使小声咕哝道。恶魔金黄的蛇瞳转了转，他仿佛意识到什么，露出个不怀好意的笑容。“嘿，我说天使，你那颗长着小金卷毛的脑瓜子里，刚才在想什么呢？”  
当然，亚兹拉斐尔必定说什么都没有。

1588年  
“真的！我没有！”克鲁利被揪着衣领抵在逐渐倾斜的走廊墙壁上，这会他大概能知道亚兹拉斐尔没把火焰剑送给人类之前，他握着它是个什么模样。天使的蓝眼睛内怒火熊熊燃烧，在灯下像是布满火烧云的傍晚天空。  
“你至少让他们公平合理地打一场？！”  
“我只是想搭顺风船去英格兰！”  
“现在这些战舰可真是顺风顺浪了！”亚兹拉斐尔大叫，“我要拿闪电劈那个沉掉舰队的坏东西！”赞美天使威能，话音刚落，一道猛雷径直打断了他们所在旗舰的桅杆，天使与恶魔都见到有个焦黑的东西惨叫着从瞭望台掉下来，长着蹄子和脚。  
“你瞧。”克鲁利耸起眉毛。亚兹拉斐尔张口结舌，他把老朋友放下来，局促地搓着手，欲言又止。  
“闲话少提。”克鲁利说，“我们先离开这艘倒霉玩意吧，它快沉了。”  
亚兹拉斐尔十分遗憾地环顾这伟大而幸运的海军舰船。“我们可以在金塞尔上岸，但是外头正刮暴风雨，这对翅膀不好……克鲁利，我的朋友。”天使似乎在头边点亮了一枚小灯泡——如果按照当时的照明条件，应该是点着一支蜡烛，“你差不多是时候蜕皮了吧？”  
“我为什么会觉得你始终是个厚道人呢，亚兹拉斐尔？”要是还不明白天使记着千多年前罗马玩皮的那本账，克鲁利这几千岁也算是白活了。

那一天，生活在金赛尔的渔民传说，他们在汹涌的海浪中见到两个青年男子安然渡海，坐着一只黑色的圈子。一传十十传百，据说这段奇妙见闻给某位正四处游历的剧作家带来灵感，使他创作出不少带有海难情节的喜剧，这就是后话了。  
而由于地狱方面调查到了当时克鲁利的行踪，那一个世纪的业绩考评，他因设法沉没无敌舰队的丰功伟绩而受到大力表彰。克鲁利对此保持沉默，和自个儿接吻吹涨一整条蛇皮累得他够呛，好几个月腮帮子都酸得说不出话来。

时至二十世纪，那个注定到来的末日被阻止后，走下回家（此处指克鲁利的公寓）巴士的天使与恶魔，望着刚经历过电线短路火灾，墙体崩塌和煤气爆炸的公寓残骸，终于开始思考搅合天堂地狱双方大业，究竟会被上峰切成几瓣的问题。  
“连着三波，他们似乎对你的房子恶意也不小。”亚兹拉斐尔望着已经看不出品种的烧焦盆栽，默默在心里画了个十字。  
“或许我亲爱的同事们认为我一直在屋里，蜕下来的皮是有气味的。我把它们收在哪儿来着？厨房储藏室，书房也铺着一张当地毯使，还有一张是个人形不好处理，就塞在卧室床底下……别瞪我，我可不像你那么会收拾东西。”  
“这倒给了我一点儿灵感。”天使说，他手里还捏着阿格妮思·风子留给他们的预言残片。“我们可以在适当的时候展露真面目，皮囊是可以骗人的东西。”  
“那就得善用它们。”克鲁利会意，狡黠地笑起来。天快亮了，街区的路灯慢慢熄灭，恶魔摘下墨镜，露出逐渐转为黎明天空浅蓝色的眼睛。

END


End file.
